Hiatus
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Le Bloc résumait leur vie, mais la vie ne se résumait pas au Bloc.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de The Maze Runner sont la propriété de James Dashner.

Cet OS aurait dû être un défi sur le thème de la rivalité de la page FB "I Ship It". Cet OS n'a rien avoir avec la rivalité. Désolée...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il y avait ce que l'on pouvait communément appeler dans le vrai monde un tournoi de base-ball. Enfin, l'idée était là ; les moyens, pas vraiment. Ils avaient tronqué la célèbre batte d'aluminium par une planche de bois poncée aux soins d'Alby et les balles synthétiques n'étaient plus que de vulgaires boules de toile rembourrées de terre glaise et ficelées comme des pintades. Leurs seules protections étaient leurs vêtements sales, voire leur torse dénudé pour les plus téméraires ou les moins frileux.

Question règle, une suffisait à maintenir leur soif de victoire jusqu'à la tombée du jour : mettre K.O tous les opposants quel qu'en fut la manière. En clair, ils se poussaient plus qu'ils ne cavalaient. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle cela avait parfois l'allure d'un combat de lutte.

Et, Ô mon Dieu, il n'aurait jamais cru Newt aussi compétitif. Ce n'était pas un adversaire redoutable, mais un véritable lion enragé. On aurait presque dit que ses cheveux blonds s'étaient rebellés en une crinière de feu, alors qu'il frappait la balle de toutes ses forces.

Aussitôt, le projectile siffla dans les airs et échappa à la main tendue de Minho, avant de s'abattre hors des limites du terrain. L'équipe d'en face sprinta pour la récupérer, mais c'était déjà trop tard ; l'ancien coureur avait fendu les trois premières bases et se dirigeait vers son point de départ sous les cris d'encouragement des autres batteurs. Chacun de ses mouvements était majestueux. Il se faufilait avec une aisance prodigieuse, déviant les croche-pieds et les coups de coude. Durant une seconde, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais eu un vice à la jambe droite. Et le voir détaler ainsi, libéré de toutes contraintes, c'était comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais été prisonnier du Bloc.

Il échappait à son destin et eux respiraient à nouveau.

Quand il franchit la base d'arrivée, Thomas eut encore du mal à faire le lien entre son ami du quotidien, à l'expression résignée, et le regard de braise que lui lançait ce même ami à cet instant. Les immenses murs qui les séparaient du reste de l'humanité n'existaient brusquement plus. Ils n'étaient plus que le sujet d'un cauchemar, qu'une farce de mauvais goût.

Puis, la réalité revint au galop. Le co-leader charismatique du groupe s'encoubla subitement, freinant sa course de la plus involontaire des façons, et se vit tomber en avant. Une poigne lui tira presque immédiatement le bras et il put admirer en détail l'inquiétude qui tirait les traits de son sauveur, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se vautrer en beauté.

Après une roulade confuse, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol, l'un sur l'autre, enlacés. Écrasée par les muscles et la grande taille de Newt, la respiration du Bleu se bloqua au fond de sa gorge. Leurs regards se joignirent, hagards, et ils se figèrent.

Ils étaient si proches qu'ils étouffaient sous la chaleur de l'autre.

Thomas se crispa de la tête aux pieds, avant d'éclater de rire. Sa tête buta contre la terre meuble du Bloc. La maladresse du batteur lui rappelait son premier jour ici et comment il avait fait sensation en se cassant la gueule d'entrée de jeu. Trébucher dans le vide était une habitude de la maison, apparemment.

— Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda le plus âgé au-dessus de lui d'un air suspicieux.

L'interpellé s'essuya le coin des yeux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et se redressa sur ses coudes. S'efforçant de garder son sérieux, il regarda longuement Newt qui commençait à reprendre ses distances. Tout semblait naturel en sa présence, pratiquement couru d'avance.

— Tu me fais bander, souffla-t-il alors à son oreille, sans une once de pudeur.

Les joues empourprées, le blond ouvrit de grands yeux. Soudain, ses propres lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Thomas, impatientes. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, sans même réaliser la portée de cette action. La surprise avait simplement laissé place à un feu dévorant dans son bas-ventre et il s'était jeté sur le premier truc pour l'assouvir. Il avait perdu la raison.

Mais quand un Blocard borné, inconscient et ridiculement sexy lui rendit son baiser, sa cage thoracique bondit et il sut que c'était juste. Il sut que Thomas était ce « truc », qu'il l'avait toujours été, depuis le début. Il empoigna alors l'arrière de son crâne et se colla entièrement contre lui.

L'échange était dur, impatient. Il avait un sentiment d'urgence.

Son interlocuteur sourit encore. Il approfondit cette nouvelle forme de dialogues, à la fois silencieux et criant de sincérité. Leurs langues jouaient, tentaient de dominer l'autre avec la même ardeur qu'ils déployaient sur le terrain. C'était tellement bon qu'il en oubliât le match et les regards braqués sur eux.

— Toi aussi, répondit finalement Newt entre deux baisers. Toi aussi...

Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un gémissement quand une main se glissa dans la chute de ses reins. Il passa une jambe entre celle de son partenaire et lui infligea la pire torture qui fût, frottant son genou sur l'entrejambe du coureur.

La gorge de Thomas émit un grondement contre sa mâchoire et ils se stoppèrent avec une pointe de regrets, à bout de souffle. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement encore un moment, se promettant mille et une retrouvailles futures, avant de se quitter pour de bon.

Un ricanement les arracha ensuite de leur rêverie.

— Bande de sacs de culs ! leur hurla Minho, frustré, à quelques mètres de là.

Newt gloussa à son tour, déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon sur le nez du brun et bascula sur le côté pour se coucher sur le dos. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, alors qu'ils se dévisageaient avec un sourire timide. Puis, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel, d'un faux bleu immaculé. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.

Ce tournoi n'avait été qu'un prétexte à faire la fête une dernière fois, à profiter du beau temps perpétuel et d'un peu de camaraderie. Il le fallait. Après une bonne semaine de préparation, ils avaient eu besoin de se vider l'esprit avant le grand jour, avant demain. Ils avaient essayé, mais le fait était qu'ils étaient incapables de penser à autre chose. Ils étaient prêts. Prêts à sortir. À affronter un monde qui, sûrement, n'avait plus le temps ni l'amusement de faire une partie de base-ball, juste pour se sentir encore une fois vivant.

Et ils s'en sortiraient. Ensemble. Ils le savaient.


End file.
